The present invention relates to a package for a flowable material which is susceptible to flavor loss.
The use of collapsible tubes for a flowable material, such as dental cream, is known. The tubes normally define a chamber, have a tapered shoulder, and have a neck extending from the shoulder. The tubes are normally constructed from a laminate, such as polyethylene, aluminum foil, paper, and polyethylene. Although the tubes operate satisfactorily in dispensing the material, it has been found that the material is subject to flavor loss in the region of the shoulder.
The normal solution to this problem has been to use plastics in the tube with enhanced flavor barrier properties. However, these materials are generally expensive, particularly since separate moldings are necessary, and bonding is required between these barrier materials and the normal shoulder of the tube.